girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucrezia Mongfish/Mad
Lucrezia and the Other Lucrezia Mongfish is acknowledged by the Geisterdamen as their leader, and, as the Geisterdamen are the custodians of the Slaver Wasps, this means that she is also the Other. However, when Lucrezia Klaus Wulfenbach's drink, rather than merely poisoning it, she then went to considerable trouble to dispose of Klaus. She had him transported to some area (presumed to be Skifander) from which it would be difficult for him to return. This seems to imply that Lucrezia's claimed resolve to "become good" was sincere, which is inconsistent with her being the Other at that time. However, the Lucrezia/Other personality that possessed Agatha having exiled Klaus. Agatha and the Lucrezia personality posessing her do not have access to each other's memories. Also, it was not expected that Agatha's own personality would be able to regain control of her own body once the Lucrezia/Other personality was transferred to it. A by the Lucrezia/Other personality within Agatha to the effect that Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus and the Geisterdamen had made errors in the reconstruction of the mind-transfer device could account for this. If the Other had existed long before Lucrezia was born, and at some point was transferred to her by a properly-working mind transfer device, then in her case the effects could have been different: irreversibly eliminating the original Lucrezia, but giving the Other personality posessing her access to her memories. The result could also have been a merger of the two personalities, that of Lucrezia and the Other. This theory, however, encounters one obvious difficulty. It implies that the transfer of the Other's personality to Lucrezia took place at a fairly late date; possibly, as would seem to be required, before the attack on Castle Heterodyne, but after the marriage of Lucrezia to William Heterodyne. The premise that Lucrezia could not have been the Other when she drugged Klaus, which leads to this theory, could simply be a false assumption. However, if the Other is not simply an ambitious mad Lucrezia who found the Slaver Wasps useful, but an extraterrestrial or extradimensional being, such as the Enigma, then this premise appears hard to avoid. Recently, that the mind-transfer technology is something invented by Lucrezia herself, however, rather than something just emerging from nowhere, say as the result of Lucrezia experimenting with dimensional portals. This appears to significantly diminish the likelihood that the true nature of Other was foreshadowed by the Dragon from Mars of Theo's story. Based on Lucrezia being the other I believe I have found proof that the Enigma is Lucrezia, and therefore the other. You see when Vrin tells the story of Lucrezia from her point of view (here: http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20051230) we see (presumably) her arm after she returned to the Geisterdamen choking one of the priestesses (possibly Vrin herself). Compaire that arm, especially the hand to this page http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20021111 Pay speciall attention to the joints, I believe they are the same hand. It is also 4:24 local time for me so, that could be it as well. -Sirwilson95 ::Circular reasoning. INVALID! You flunk Introductory Trans-dimensional Harmonics. --Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 20:51, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Forum Discussions: *Forum:Lucrezia and the Other Lucrezia's Sincerity Whether or not one thinks Lucrezia was herself possessed by the Other, it's clear that she has been evil for most of the time we've seen her in the chronicles. And, of course, evil people don't always tell the truth. While sparing Klaus' life would seem to be evidence of Lucrezia's sincerity, we know that she was that her exile of Klaus would be of long duration. So, all that's really needed for an evil Lucrezia to spare Klaus' life is some reason to do so. If she could spirit a live, unconscious, Klaus away to a far-distant place, difficulty in disposing of his body would have to be left off of the list of possible reasons. But perhaps she had a task she wished Klaus to undertake without being overly concerned about events in Europa? Of course, that raises some questions. Why would Klaus be likely to do Lucrezia any favors under the circumstances? It could be that Lucrezia had placed him in such a situation that he would accomplish the desired task as an incidental consequence of doing what is necessary to survive. What could Klaus do so far away that would be useful to her? It's hard to guess, but unexpected plot developments from distant sources certainly aren't out of place in this series. Or perhaps she just liked the sex and didn't wanted to erase that option completely? Forum Discussions: * needed Theme Song Lucrezia's theme song The Eternal Lady The geisterdamen refer to Lucrezia as "our eternal lady". Perhaps because she used the "time window" device we've seen three times before to appear to them in many time periods? --Aubri 14:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : I suspect it is because they believe the "eternal lady" is currently controlling Lucrezia's body. Argadi 21:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Split Personality Lucrezia's behavior could be contributed to by Multiple Personality Syndrome. Other Forum Discussions *Forum:2+2=4 -- why didn't I notice this before? *Forum:Bill & Barry Heterodyne/Lucrezia? Adultery & betrayal?/MAD *Forum:Mongfish Conspiracy *Forum:Geisterdamen *Forum:Time Window/Lucrezia's Gateway *Forum:What ever happened to Lucrezia Heterodyne? Category:Mad Category:Fan Theories/Origins